


Meeting Gone Awry

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Human Akande, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, background McHanzo, enthralled Doomfist, enthralled McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: Akande Ogundimu presented himself to the lord of Shimada Castle as was expected.Guard yourself,his family had warned.For the vampires of the Shimada Clan are dangerous.





	Meeting Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, this was inspired by art by [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey), specifically this picture of [bunzo and vampirezo](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey/status/1129098454519734272). 
> 
> Please mind the tags. This version of vampire!Hanzo does follow some of the traditional powers of vampirism, specifically enthrallment or mind control.

Akande Ogundimu presented himself to the lord of Shimada Castle as was expected. 

_ Guard yourself, _ his family had warned.  _ For the vampires of the Shimada Clan are dangerous _ . 

But the man that met him, Shimada Hanzo, did not  _ look _ dangerous. He looked to be around Akande’s own age, dressed just as smartly as Akande himself was. The way he held himself spoke  _ lord _ but the way he  _ looked  _ at Akande spoke  _ lust _ . 

His voice was low, almost obscenely sultry as he watched Akande with dark eyes, his head inclined. It made his long black hair cascade over a shoulder like water, and Akande felt his mouth go dry despite himself. He wanted to tangle his hands in that hair, tug the little lord’s head back. Wanted to kiss that pretty throat. 

“Is there something you find interesting, Mr. Ogundimu?” Hanzo asked, eyes half-lidded, lazy and heated. It revealed more of the eyeshadow that decorated it, blue and gold. 

Akande was not much one for eyeshadow on a man, but perhaps for Hanzo he could make an exception. Perhaps he could make  _ a lot _ of exceptions for a man like Hanzo. 

He preferred his men with a bit of a  _ bite _ , a little mean. Perhaps he simply didn’t realize this until now. Oh, his pretty little submissive partners before had been nice, as had their sniveling as they took his cock for the first time and found it too overwhelming an obstacle to overcome. Their whimpering when he had tugged them down into his lap, forced them to take his enormous girth, had stroked his ego. 

But Hanzo? Hanzo was just the right kind of mean. He could imagine sitting back, letting Hanzo ride him. Surely he wouldn’t snivel like those poor men and women. He wouldn’t demean himself by crying. 

“Most certainly,” Akande forced himself to say as levelly as possible. He would not give Hanzo that power over him by knowing what he desired. 

Hanzo smiled, ducked his head coyly, but Akande knew that it was far from a submissive gesture. There was just enough fire, just enough bite in his eyes and mouth—it was a trap, a carefully crafted trap—to think that Hanzo would be that kind of man to roll over and beg. 

No, Hanzo was the kind of man to make others beg, and if Akande believed in love, he’d think that he felt a little bit of it right now. He could appreciate that in a man: fire and  _ bite _ . 

Slowly Hanzo stood, as graceful as a dancer and surely as flexible (Akande had a very sudden and powerful vision of Hanzo spreading his legs in a perfect split, of Akande bending his knees back to his ears as he fucked him, of holding his legs spread wide to watch his cock turn Hanzo’s hole loose and sloppy). He stepped down the dais, toes pointed as we walked. There was a split in his socks, and his suit was revealed to be the wide-legged Japanese pants that the Shimada were so fond of, his jacket loose over his shoulders. 

Akande hoped that his own slacks covered how interested he was, how his cock was filling out. Or perhaps, he thought as he saw Hanzo’s eyes dip down to his groin, perhaps he wanted Hanzo to see how eager he was. How his cock strained at his pants, how the inseam bulged against his trapped erection. 

Hanzo took another step forward and let the open coat slide off his shoulders. What he wore beneath was indecent, made Akande’s mouth go dry. 

Sexy lingerie, a mockery of a dress that he would think was more suited for a burlesque club or a bar in Vegas. It teased at modesty with its high collar but turned the other way at the heart-shaped cutout on the chest, lined with lace. The fabric strained as it struggled to cover the generous swell of Hanzo’s chest. One of the lobes of the heart was filled with blue, a dragon tattoo as Akande would expect from the Shimada Clan, who were known as much for their dragons as their vampires. 

Vampires. Right, his family warned him about them—their dangerous beauty, their siren’s call. Demons, monsters... 

Hanzo tugged the ties of his trousers and let those fall as well, revealing what else lay beneath. Sheer dark blue stockings tipped with black lace and gold bows. 

_ A thong _ that did nothing to hide Hanzo’s hardening cock. 

Half-hard, it fell out from behind the little triangle that had so foolishly thought to hold it in, and Akande wanted nothing more than to bury his face there, to feel it harden in his mouth. He almost wished that he had hair, to feel Hanzo tug it as he fucked Akande’s mouth. 

It was beneath him, an act that Akande had never considered—men and women alike could choke on  _ his _ cock, but far be it from him to commit such an act. But for Hanzo he would. He would let his mouth fall open, let Hanzo’s calloused fingers dig into the back of his skull, force him forward. 

But surely Hanzo would be merciful, would be a kind master who would  _ ease _ him forward. He would not force too much on him too quickly, would let him get used to the feeling of cock in his throat, the taste of it in his mouth. Surely Hanzo would be convinced to come on his face in the mockery of his war paint—perhaps that would be better, it  _ would _ be better to see and smell Hanzo on him, the perfect connection between past and present. 

A mockery of his culture. Perhaps that was not the way to look at it. But Hanzo  _ would _ come over Akande’s face, his chest. Watch it drip down in pearlescent streaks. 

Perhaps even better, he would ease Akande into eating him out, would bend over and let Akande bury his face into his ass. Warm him up for that big cock. 

Hanzo now stood right in front of him, his cock hardening slowly as it hung in front of Akande’s face. He stared up at Hanzo, met his dark eyes, and felt one of Hanzo’s hands cup his cheek. “How lovely you are,” Hanzo said. “I suppose this meeting can wait for a moment.” 

* * *

Hanzo’s bare feet hadn’t made any noise as he walked and Akande had followed as mindlessly as if he had been tugged by a leash. 

He had been led to a bed and had committed all of those acts he had privately dreamed about. Had let his mouth fall open for Hanzo to fuck, had let him come, hot and groaning, over his mouth and chest. 

(They let it drip, let it dry, in favor of pursuing other things. If Akande had his way, it would never be washed off. But that was disgusting and he would let Hanzo clean off his new toy however he saw fit.) 

Hanzo had bent over and Akande had fallen to his knees (he would learn  _ seiza _ for Hanzo, would learn how to sit pretty until summoned for his cock, like some kind of toy) and buried his face in Hanzo’s ass. He had learned how to use his tongue, how to pull the string of the thong aside to lap at Hanzo’s twitching hole. 

Hanzo had taught him how to open him up gently, how to crook his fingers just right to have Hanzo coming with a warbling cry, his legs trembling. 

He had sat back against the headboard, still mostly clothed. Hanzo had gotten impatient, had literally ripped open the seams of his slacks to get at his cock. Lube and precome—and soon, more—were going to stain, but that was fine. He didn’t need to be clothed for Hanzo. 

He was Hanzo’s now, after all. Just a little toy—he didn’t need to think, to be dressed. All he needed to do was…

Akande gasped as Hanzo sank down on his cock, his hands coming up to grip Hanzo’s waist. They had simply pulled aside the string of the thong, and Akande was treated to a lovely view of Hanzo as he let his mouth fall open, his head tipping back. 

“You’re  _ big _ ,” he breathed, sounding frustratingly unbothered. “I bet I’ll be feeling this for a while. I knew that I made a good choice with you.” He licked his lips with a tongue that looked too long and too wet, and grinned, baring his teeth in a predator’s smile. 

His teeth were sharp and suddenly everything clicked into place. 

_ Vampires _ , his family had warned him. 

Suddenly he realized what had happened but just as quickly he felt Hanzo take over again. “You’ll learn to love it,” Hanzo breathed, rocking his hips. “I take good care of my toys when they behave.” 

Hanzo tipped Akande’s head to the side, turning it by the chin to look at something in the corner, some _ one _ that he had missed while wrapped up in Hanzo’s thrall. A man, naked, tied to a chair so that his legs were splayed. It revealed a plug that judging by the rough sound against the seat of the chair, was vibrating furiously. His cock was bound cruelly in ribbons of red silk that was soaked with the precome that drooled from the purple tip of his cock. The man was gagged with a metal ring, his tongue lolling out as drool dripped down his auburn beard. 

There was a mark on his neck: scars from a vampire’s bite.

Seeing their eyes on him, he whimpered, made hurt little sounds as Hanzo sighed and rocked his hips on Akande’s cock. “He did not behave,” Hanzo breathed. When he moaned it was exaggerated, to mock the bound man—one of Hanzo’s other toys, Akande realized. “So he gets to watch you fuck me. Maybe if he’s really good, I’ll let him clean me out. Maybe I’ll have you fuck me over his face so he can see how sloppy you make me.” 

Hanzo sighed, keeping Akande’s face tipped toward the man. He mouthed over the fluttering pulse point in Akande’s neck. “But for now…” Akande whimpered at the kiss, too embarrassed to wonder if that sound had been his or Hanzo’s. He felt his cock twitch in Hanzo’s tight heat. “I find that I am  _ hungry _ .” 

At the sting of the bite, Akande howled and came hard enough to see stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> You can find me here or on twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~DC


End file.
